After Six PM
by Lance-is-the-King
Summary: Shiro's trying to find a job. So when a place opens where his Sister works, he's desperate. Desperate enough to work as a bartender at a strip club. He meets these two wonderful dancers, and... oh god. ( SHKALNCE YEPPP ) ( reviews ALWAYS WELCOMEEEEE )
1. Chapter 1

**omg hey guys it's King... yoyoyoyoyo i got me a shklance fic, After Six PM, it's a morden au basically... except for the fact that Shiro is a bartender and Lance and Keith are club dancers ( no, not strippers, they wouldn't do that to each other ). And Nyma and Rolo's last name is Alien-os again, bc they're aliens in the show. And Shiro and Allura are siblings. yyeeeee just read the dam storey.**

* * *

 **Chappy Uno: you'll be fine!**

* * *

Shiro sighed. " Might as well give up now..." he threw his hands up, admitting defeat.

Allura Shirogane and Coran Butler was in Shiro's Kitchen talking with her boss on the phone, Pidge and Matt Holt were playing some video game on Shiro's TV, and Shiro was sitting on the couch, desperately searching for a job. He needed money, and he couldn't find it.

Pidge yelled in frustration. " Ughhhhh! Matt! Stop being so good at this game!"

Their older brother laughed in response, " Have you ever actually played Fallout 4?"

Shiro watched as the siblings bantered back and forth, and Coran hopped into Shiro's view, making jazz hands. " I think we just found your job." Shiro, being very tired from his hunt, didn't understand nor did he even begin to comprehend what the mustached man had just said.

" Huh?" he mumbled, earning a giggle from Matt. Coran moved and grabbed Shiro's wrist, dragging the buff man into the kitchen with Allura and him. Shiro stared at Allura as she talked, her mouth moving a mile a minute. Her eyes lit up when she saw Shiro, rushing to finish her conversation.

" Okay okay okay, Tell Blue and Red they're gonna kill it tonight, and yes, I'll have the guy out doing his part tonight. I promise. He will _not_ give up this after seeing the Twin Lions..." She glanced at Coran and Coran nodded and giggled. " Yes, that was a Mustache giggle. No! Blue, I'm not recording it for you! Red, Shut him up! Ew! No, i didn't mean like _that_! Okay, gotta go Prince, bye bye. Mwah." She pressed the phone icon, and clicked her phone off, smiling at Shiro pointy ear to pointy ear.

" What?" Shiro simply asked.

Allura sqealed. " Oh my- the Castle of Lions. The boss wants to hire you! As a bartender, of course."

" Isn't that the Club that you guys work at?" Shiro asked.

" That makes it so much better! Matt and I, we are the _best_ Lions." Pidge and Matt were now standing next to the others.

Coran sucked in a sharp breath. " Not so sorry to say it, but you know the Lions' ranking. Yellow, Green, Pink, Red, and then Blue. Blue's the best."

" I thought Red was ahead of La- B-Blue since the latter got sick?" Matt asked.

Shiro facepalmed. " Oh my lanta. I have no fucking clue what any of you are talking about, keep in mind."

Pidge patted Shiro's back. " You will after six."

* * *

Keith Kogane didn't get his coffee that morning. No amount of pleading and promising to less touchy at work was gonna make his boyfriend cave in.

" Now Keithy, Coffee stunts your growth, and we don't want you getting any shorter. You wanna be nice and tall and just like me, right?" Lance questioned as he twirled in circles around the emtpy stage, in the empty club.

" No. I don't wanna be anything like you." Keith snorted.

" Why not?" Lance stopped spinning and bent down to Keith who was sitting on the stage. Lance pecked his nose innocently. " Am i not good enough?" he turned around, strutting slowly to the center of the stage, wrapping around a pole and falling back.

" Well, one, you don't let me have my coffee. Two, you don't have ass worth shit." Keith spat, but not bitterly.

The Latino gasped, strutting back to Keith. " I am offended. I may not have ass or hip, that's your thing. But i-" he jumped in front of Keith. " Have legs for dayyyyys!"

Keith stood and pulled Lance closer to him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. " You're an Idiot, McClain."

" Oh, Cállate." Lance smiled. Keith had picked up some Spanish phrases around Lance, and he recognized the word " Shutup" anywhere. It was very recent.

" Make me, Blue." Keith smirked as Lance's lips connected with Keith, giving him a quick kiss, then Lance kissed Keith's hair. " It's almost six, i wonder where everyone is."

Lance shrugged, still in Keith's embrace. " New guy. Bartender. I heard he's like, super fucking ripped. Why can't you be ripped, babe?" Lance laughed jokingly.

" If i was ripped, i wouldn't be a dancer." Keith noted.

" Or a Lion, for that matter." Lance nodded, wriggling free and grabbing Keith's hand to drag him to the other dancers who were outside chatting with the band and staff.

Allura, Pidge, and Matt looked more excited than ever. Pidge was rambling about the new guy, and Allura and Matt were going over the Pink and Yellow routine, showing the others how they switched positions so easily.

After chatting for a bit, Keith learned that the new guy was a former military kid, he worked as a bodyguard at some point, and his name was Takashi Shirogane, or more commonly known as " Shiro".

Lance had made a comment on that. " We'll have to give him a nickname, eh?"

Ezor had laughed, playing with her girlfriend's, Acxa's, hair. " Blueeee! I wanna pick his name!"

Zethrid snorted. " If you get to name a guy, my name's not Beefy anymore." she clarified

" No can dooo Confetti. Acxa still needs a name, though." Lance responded.

" Mufffffffin!" Ezor squealed, making Acxa- no, Muffin- sigh.

A deep and sharp voice had cut through the crowd. " Pink, Yellow, Blue, Red, and Green." Lotor, the boss, pointed to each of them. " Princess is upstairs with Rock, the girls are waiting for you guys, you need your costumes fitted in less than twenty."

Allura, Matt, Lance, Keith, and Pidge all saluted, saying " Aye, Sir Prince." and began sprinting towards the building.

" Oh, and Twins?" Lotor called.

Lance and Keith stopped and spun around to face Lotor.

" It's Bunny Thursday. Make The Castle of Lions good money. Now, off, off! Go!" Lotor waved them away.

The Twin Lions raced of inside, laughing to eachother.

* * *

" Naaaah, you'll be fine. If you can make a drink, you're good. Plus, It's Bunny Thursday. Everyone, even Prince and Princess, who are now your bosses, they'll be too distracted to notice if you slip up." Allura was saying, trying to get Shiro to cheer up. She jabbed a dark thumb at her back. " Could you tie that please?"

Shiro nodded, grabbing the lace and tightening it, then tying it in a neat bow. Allura and Shiro were brother and sister by adoption, Allura being a year younger. Shiro never really knew where his sister worked, but now... this made a lot of sense.

His sister was wearing a pink glittery bunny sex suit outfit. Really? She had white bunny ears attached to a pink headband, a white bunny tail, the glittery suit, and dark pink transparent leggings that covered her feet too. Allura had bright pink lipstick and eyeshadow, wearing a white suit cuff around her neck and wrists.

Shiro hated this place already.

" Is everyone dressed up like this?" He asked.

" Only the Lions. And just our opening dance." She responded, going over her lipstick again in her mirror.

" You still need to explain."

" Okay, so." Allura started. " The Lions are five special dancers, who also sing. There's Pink; me, Yellow; Matt, Green; Pidge, and the Twin Lions, Red and Blue."

Shiro nodded, brushing Allura's hair out. " Are they twins for real?"

Allura shook her head. " Oh, no no no. They're boyfriends. But nobody that's not Staff is allowed to know that, so shhh. But the crowd decided that they would be called the Twin Lions, and now they're the club's FAVORITE dancers. They have a lot of Single's together."

" Oh-kay. So, you guys are like, color coded or something?"

" Basically, yeah. But We have other dancers too, they just don't sing like us. They can't sing, ha." Allura snorted.

" So... this is a strip club." Shiro was mostly asking himself, but some confirmation would be nice.

Allura shrieked. " Heavens No! Well, yes. Ish. Not really though. But, yes, i guess so."

"MmHm."

There was a knock on Allura's dressing room door, and the siblings turned their heads to it. A high pitched voice yelled on the other side, " Pink! You done yet!?"

" Yeah, tell the others I'll be on in a tick, Confetti!" Allura yelled, and then silence again.

" We good?" She asked Shiro, who nodded again.

Allura stood up from her stool, and opened her door. " K. We gotta get to work. Rolo Alienos is at the bar, he'll help you get started. Bye Big Bro!" and she scurried off to her dance teammates.

* * *

Turns out, Shiro wasn't as bad at this than he thought. He's worked at a bar before, this was no different. Rolo turned out to be nice, and so were the waiters. Sometimes a customer would come up to the bar completely wasted, and he would have to deal with that. But that came with the job description.

So when the curtains opened for the stage to be revealed, all the people were on the floor, not even bothering with the bar, watching the stage, so that the waiters and bartenders huddled around the bar had a direct view and could watch too.

Rolo shoved Shiro's arm lightly. " Do you know what day it is?" he smirked.

Shiro sighed and rolled his eyes. " Bunny Thursday."

The Staff had gasped at Shiro. " How'd ya know, newbie?" Ulaz, a waiter, asked.

" You know Pink?" Shiro asked the rest.

They started mumbling dreamily about Pink, which disgusted Shiro to some of the things they said. " Pink's my sister." he frowned.

" You've gotta hot sister. But you know who's hotter? Red." Thace stated.

" No fucking way, that kid's half you're age." Sendak argued

" Thace's gotta point though, ya gotta admit, right Olia?" Te-osh countered.

Olia nodded, her light brown hair falling across one eye. " The guy can grind like damn coffee if you ask me. I personally like Blue though, like those legs."

The staff continued talking, until the music started playing, then they all shut up.

Shiro stared at the stage, and watched for what was yet to come...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappy dos: no wonder they're the best**

* * *

The song started slow, and instrumental. Shiro recognized the song, Allura having played it and sung it a thousand times at his place. It was Vixen, by Jute$.

Shiro noticed something different, though. There were voices ringing out in constant ' oh' s to the beat backstage, but they were mixed in with the music playing from the speakers. Then, as if it hit him in the face, Shiro realized. The Lion's had headsets, and they were singing, like Allura had mentioned. It was basically Karaoke.

Three dancers stepped out, two that were abut the same height on opposite sides of the stage, the shorter one in the middle. As they came closer to center stage, waving their arms up and down to the slow beat while vocalizing, Shiro saw that the middle one was Pidge, the right one was Allura, and the left one was Matt, who all wore the stupid bunny costume, and all had headsets, all doing the same movements in perfect sync. The only thing different, was that Pidge's outfit was green, and Matt's was yellow, while Allura's was Pink.

The crowd below threw money up, hollering and grabbing for what they couldn't reach. Some of the waiters and bartenders threw some hats up at the stage, but they seemed pretty controlled so far, like there was more to come.

Which of course, there was. Shiro watched. One from the right, one from the left, they both cartwheeled to center stage, smiling brilliantly and wearing the ridiculous bunny outfits, red and blue, as they stuck the landing right as the lyrics came in, and the beat picked up. The crowed wolfwhistled and catcalled, throwing money up instantly. Allura sang the first line, the verses altering between the lions.

" _Somethin' 'bout ya baby_

 _you're so bad,_

 _i don't gotta say shit you know that,"_ Allura had hopped of the stage, dancing around a guys table, the guys stuffing money to Allura.

 _" girl i love the way you don't hold back,_

 _you've been lookin' for ya controlla,"_ Matt sang, doing the same as Allura, surrounding a girls table.

 _" you always have money baby,_

 _you always have finer things,"_ Pidge front flipped off the stage, surprising Shiro, strutting around a table.

 _" you always have somethin' baby,_

 _but you never met a guy like me"_ All three sang together, turning back to the stage, moving in sync.

The bridge came ( Shiro knew ) and all the Lions moved together.

They sang the first line of the bridge twisting perfectly to the rhythm of the song.

" _So baby take a ride in the drop top,_

 _baby i don't want anybody else, I've tried,_

 _Baby if you want i can show ya,_

 _cigarettes and coca,_

 _girl you love me when I'm blind from the_

 _liquor and the drugs,_

 _liquor and your love"_ Pink, Yellow, and Green froze in place behind Red and Blue, who continued to sing.

 _"_ _You're my young vixen,_

 _My Love Addiction, ye-ee-eaaah."_ Then Blue froze too, leaving Red to sing the first line of the chorus.

" _Lil' mama in the drop top puttin' on a show, Oh, oh,"_ Red swayed his hip in Blue's direction, freezing in place, and Blue picked up.

" _Oh, Lil' mama call me papa, Imma take control, ohhh, oh_ ," Blue graced out, his Spanish accent rolling off his tongue, swaying past Keith, who unfroze and moved along.

Allura was right about one thing. They do dance together perfectly. Hell, Shiro couldn't look away.

" _Lil' mama in the drop top, puttin' on a show, oh, oh."_

 _" Lil' mama call me papa imma take you home, ohhh oh."_

The song continued like it did the first time, and Shiro looked around to notice that his fellow staff were basically drooling over the Lions, much like the crowd. Shiro chuckled to himself, and waited for the song to be over.

* * *

At some point in time, the Lions got a break and the other dancers came up, casually there, and people started coming to the bar again, so they got back to work. It was now almost Two, maybe thirty minutes before the club closed up.

But Shiro was only half surprised when Allura came up to the bar and beamed at her brother. " So..." she giggled.

" Whaaat." he was clearly not amused.

" Did ya like it?"

" What? oh, yeah, sure. For my first time actually seeing you, good. You were good." Shiro shrugged, continuing wiping down the bartable.

Allura squealed, and Pidge came, dragging Matt along. " 'Sup Shirogane." Pidge waved, sitting in one of the stools.

The three Lions had changed into casual clothes now, loose shorts, t-shirts, but that didn't stop the bunches of drunk fans from trying to crowd them.

Rolo popped up from the back, and shooed off some girls who were all over Matt. " What canna do today for ya, Pinkie?"

" You can leave me alone. I've said once or twice, i don't drink." Allura deadpanned, making Rolo backtrack, out of sight.

Pidge snorted. " You and Shiro both with your scariness."

" Water?" Shiro asked, sliding three water bottles to each of the Lions.

" Oh thank god. Coran will not let us have his stash, it's stupid." Matt chugged down half of the water.

Shiro chuckled, jabbing a thumb at Allura. " Well, she was the one who mentioned water in the first place. Thank her if anyone."

The four chatted about random things, until someone who was walking towards the bar screamed, " Chica! I am _mucho_ offended! How was that not funny?"

the other walking next to them shrugged. " Just wasn't. Now Shut up. Hey Yellow." he bumped fists with Matt.

" Hey Red. Oh, have you guys met the new Bartender yet? He's magical, watch, he can read your mind." Matt pointed, nodding subtly to his water bottle.

" Hmm... you can, can ya?" Blue squinted at Shiro.

Shiro nodded in return, spinning around to grab two water bottles, and sliding them to Blue and Red, sliding an extra vodka shot to Red.

Red's eyes widened, unscrewing the water bottle cap, taking the shot, then chugging down water. Blue nodded in satisfaction. " How'd ya know?"

The bartender spread his hands not-so-enthusiastically. " Magic." not really, though. Shiro only knew Red liked Vodka shots from Allura telling him, when she was giving tips on how to do his job well. If he wanted tips, that is, Money wise.

" Nuh uh, there is no fucking way you could read me that easily." Red stared suspiciously, and Shiro laughed with Allura.

" Pink, you aint been helpin' Ripp over here, ey?" Blue tapped his chin.

" Is that his new name? Ripp?" Allura snorted.

" Well, yeah."

" Why?"

" HAVE yOU sEeN tHe GuY hE's SuPeR rIpPeD!" BLue gargled, waving his hands towards Shiro.

Shiro shrugged. Allura laughed again. " I guess my big bro's gotta new nickname."

Red and Blue gaped. " Whaaaaaat?" they said, making Shiro, Pidge, Matt, and Allura roll their eyes.

" Pink and Sh...Ripp are adopted siblings." Pidge stated like it was obvious.


	3. Chapter 3

**chappy tres: well the job's nice...**

* * *

" Like you _knew_ this whole time, Green." Blue retorted.

" I did. So did Yellow. And Mustache. Even Prince. I've known him since he was 17."

" Whatever, So i know Pink's 21, so how old are you, Ripp?" Blue asked, leaning over the counter.

" 24. Why?" he grabbed a notepad from under the counter, and started scribbling something down.

" Just askin'." Blue leaned back in his chair.

Shiro clicked his tongue. " Hey, Pidge."

Pidge perked up. " Hey, Shirogane. Wassup?"

" What's 1934 divided by three?"

Pidge looked up. " Um, 644.7"

" K thanks." Shiro directed his attention to Allura. " You and Coran owe me that much. "

" You can't be serious. That much?" Allura pouted.

" Oh I'm serious. Now, what's the apartment complexes number?" Shiro asked.

Allura took out her phone. " Here, i have it somewhere on here." she handed it to Shiro.

Shiro found the number and scribbled that down, handing back her phone. Matt looked confused. " What are you doing that for?"

" Well, i have a job to do, don't i? Might as well multitask." Shiro spun over to a girl at the other side of the bar, and slid a martini down to her. " I would say i'm doing good so far." he said when he got back to the group.

" A much better damn job than Rolo, that's for sure. He doesn't give me my vodka." Red nodded, sliding the empty glass back to Shiro, who took it and cleaned it out.

" Chica, you don't need vodka every day." Blue chided.

" Yes, i do, Amore." Red argued.

Shiro shrugged. " It really isn't that bad. But if you make it an addiction, that's worse." he knew from experience, Pidge had become a coffee addict from having it everyday, and her sodium levels got crazy, but eventually Matt, Allura, and Shiro dragged her away from it.

" Like with coffee! You don't need coffee everyday, or you get as Short as Pidge!" Blue said as if he read Shiro's thoughts.

Said Pidge grunted. " I'm five two, Blue."

" And I'm six one! And he's almost as short as youuuu!" Blue accused.

" I'm five six, Amore. I'm not that short." Red countered.

" Yuhhuh, whatever Chica. How tall are ya, _Mullido_?" Blue turned his attention to Shiro.

" What's that mean?" Shiro asked, referring to the Spanish word, and ripping off the notepad paper, then folding it into a nice square.

" Just answer the question, _por favor_."

Shiro had to think. It had been a few years since he was last measured so... " Hmm... six three, i think."

" No fair! It's only because you're older, _Mullido_. I'm 22. BUT I WILL BE TALLER ONE DAY, I SWEAR." Blue pumped a fist in the air, making the others laugh.

" Okay but seriously, what does... _Moo-yee-do_ mean?" Shiro mentally facepalmed at the bad pronunciation.

" Tsk tsk tsk, no no gotta let it roll of your tongue. _Mullido_. See?" Blue said like he was teaching a kindergardener.

" _Mullid...o._ Whatever, what does it mean?" Shiro shuffled his paper square around.

Red snorted. " It means he's calling ya-"

Blue lunged at Red, in attempt to shut him up. _" CHICA! NO! ¡No puedes decirle que lo estoy llamando Mullido!_ It's a secret!"

Red pushed the other boy off of him. " Whatever. What time is it?"

Matt looked at their phone. " Closing time."

* * *

Once everybody that didn't work at the club were out, Rolo told Shiro to take inventory, so that's what he was doing, taking inventory, waiting for his sister and friends who were upstairs, practicing some things.

Shiro was multitasking again, though, wiping the counter down again and counting the number of bottles. He left his folded piece of paper on the counter, for purposes.

Blue and Red were coming along, chatting withe eachother. The stopped at the bar and Blue smiled widely at Shiro. " They makin' ya do everything?"

" Well I'm apparently better at it." Shiro beamed back, hanging the rag and closing the stock door. He moved over to face the two boys, fiddling with his paper.

Red nodded. " Mind getting-"

But Shiro was already on it, grabbing the vodka bottle and a shot glass, then sliding the shot to Red. A smile played on Red's mouth. " You're amazing." he muttered, throwing it down.

" And I'm not? Chica, what's gotten into ya?" Blue knocked on Red's skull, his blue eyes twinkling.

" Amore, I'm fine. I don't see ya lettin' me have my shots, though. Or getting them." Red set the empty glass down.

Shiro chuckled, rinsing the glass. Blue pretended to be offended. " I don't see him making $134 everyday!" Shiro held up his tips jar.

" $135.32. Hmm." He smiled lightly.

" Well, don't go giving my boyfriend anymore vodka, would ya, _Mullido_? He's startin' to like you more than me, that's not _beuno_. Chica, no more."

Red crossed his arms. " I do not like him more. He just gives me my drink. My drink makes me happy."

" Your drink makes you _drunk_ , Chica," Blue laughed, then turned back to Shiro. " By the way, we never caught your name..."

" Takashi Shirogane. But i go by Shiro." He held out his right arm, which took Blue aback.

" Robot arm? Cool." Blue shook his hand. " I'm Lance McClain. That's Keith Kogane."

Keith nodded.

Shiro smiled. " Nice to meet you guys, anyways."

Allura walked past. " C'mon Shiro! Space is gonna wreck the place if we don't get home to feed her and her kids! Coran, Hurry up!"

Keith looked quizzically at Shiro. " Who's Space?"

" My cat. She just had kittens yesterday. But, I'll see you guys tomorrow, i guess. Bye!" Shiro grabbed his paper and rushed out of the bar, following Allura, briefly brushing against Lance's arm.

" Bye." Kieth shrugged.

* * *

" Keith?"

...

" Keithy?"

...

" Red?"

...

" Rojo?"

...

" Chica?"

...

" Babe."

...

" Baaaaaabe!"

" Goddamnit, what?" Keith turned his head towards Lance, rolling his eyes.

" Why are you mad, Chica?" Lance asked, noticing his boyfriend's red face. Lance stood up from the couch and walked over to Keith who was sitting on the kitchen counter.

" 'm not mad." Keith looked away.

" Yes you are. What'd i do?" Lance cupped Keith's face, forcing him to look. Truth was, he knew perfectly well what he did.

" You used too much Spanish." Keith pouted, as if that explained it all.

" I love you, Chica. You, and always you." He kissed Keith lightly, and smiled.

" I love you too, just..." Keith sighed. " Sometimes it seems like you like other people too, Lance."

Lance was confused, but not really. " Why?"

Keith sighed again. " You know you use too much Spanish around people you're attracted to, right?"

" Yeah..." he nodded slowly.

" Okay... so, i have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to like, get mad. Because, it's possible to like multiple people, right?"

" Yeah... Chica what's-"

" Shh. Okay, so,...

i...

um...

I think i may be attracted to Shiro."

...

...

...

" Wait babe seriously?"

" Um..."

" Like, for real?"

" Uh,"

" Because, damnit i couldn't stop thinking about the guy!" Lance smiled, embracing Keith in a hug.

" So, no anger?"

" None."

" But i just said-"

" I know. You wanna know something?"

" What?"

" I like him too."

" so..."

" yep."

" Is that why you called him Fluffy?"

" Yes, Chica."

" Mmkay."

" Heh. Chica and Mullido."

" Ti Amo, Mi Amore."

" Te Amo."


	4. Chapter 4

**chappy cuatro: I know what Mullido means...**

* * *

Lance woke up to the smell of coffee, sending him shooting straight out of his bed. " CHICA!" he yelled, running to his kitchen.

He saw Keith making coffee, and Keith noticed. " Damn it."

" KEEEEITH, what'd I tell you!" Lance grabbed Keith's coffee mug, taking a small sip.

Keith gasped in offense. " You hypocrite!"

Lance passed the coffee back to Keith, shrugging. " Okay, Chica. You can have it. But, don't come crying to me when you become Pidge-Sized."

" How about _bite_ -sized?" Keith winked, strolling around to the counter.

The Latino chuckled lightly. " mmhm? you sure?"

" One hundred percent, Amore." Keith nodded, smirk playing at his lips.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, and Keith set his coffee down, leaning forward for Lance to kiss lightly on Keith's jaw, then his cheek, then the corner of his mouth.

" You tease." Keith mumbled against Lance's face, and Lance kissed Keith, then slid his tongue to lick Keith's bottom lip, catching it between his teeth, the trailing soft bites down his neck.

" Amore." Keith whispered, smiling gracefully.

" Yes, Chica?"

" I love you."

" I love you more." Lance pressed his nose to Keith's, making the latter giggle.

" There is no possible way. I love you more than you love me."

" Nuh uh. I love you WAY more."

" Nope! I call you Darling constantly."

" In Italian."

" Amore. Darling. Same thing."

" Chica, The most hottest person in all of the galaxies and universes. Same thing."

" Not true, Amore." Keith kissed Lance one last time, then picked up his coffee again.

Lance seemed remembered something as soon as he did, though. " Chica! You know how it's Muffin's birthday?"

" Mmhm."

" Look what i bought her!" Lance ran back to his room, and came back to Keith with a mug.

Keith was generally confused " S'that a coffee mug?"

Lance rolled his eyes. Of course Keith wouldn't get it. " Yeah, but read what it says!"

I like my

 **COFFEE**

how i like my

 **MEN**

( i don't like coffee )

Keith facepalmed. " No, Lance. Damn it."

" Oh, c'mon! It's awesome. And i can get you one toooooo!" He shoved a picture from his phone in Keith's face.

" Lance- Lance no! Oh my, okay, okay! You can give her it. But that's my present too, because i didn't get her one." Keith agreed.

Lance nodded. " Deal. Now, get off the counter, Chica. I need to make breakfast."

Keith hopped off, and went back to the room, then remembering. Something super important. " AMORE!" He called.

" YES, CHICA?"

" COME HERE DAMN IT!"

Lance eventually came trudging through the doorway. " whaaaat Chica?"

" look at what i found when i was doing laundry last niiiight..." Keith singsonged, holding up a folded piece of notebook paper.

Lance gaped. " Is that?"

Keith nodded.

" Where was it?"

" Your short's pocket."

" That little shit. What's it say?" Lance moved next to Keith.

" dunno, open it, i have laundry to put away." Keith handed the paper to his boyfriend, and continued to put away laundry.

Lance carefully unfolded the paper, having to read it at least five times to comprehend the note.

 **Mullido-**

 **text me i guess**

 **oh yeah and I figured out what Mullido meant, and no, I'm not fluffy.**

and then there was his phone number and the apartment complex's number.

Lance squealed. " Chica look! He writes like an old man it's adorable."

Keith laughed after reading. " Go make breakfast! Then you can text him."

* * *

Shiro woke up to his sister screaming. Shiro ran to the kitchen where Allura was, pointing at Pidge.

" what is that _rat_ doing in here?!" Allura shrieked.

" Rude. Hey Shirogane." for some reason Pidge liked to call Shiro that. " You know you looove me, Alluring." and for some reason Pidge liked to call Allura that.

Allura blushed a bit. " Nuh uh. Shooooooo! Wait, Is the other rat here too?"

Matt popped up beside Shiro. " Said 'other rat' can hear you."

Allura turned away in anger, making Shiro chuckle. " Pidge, your efforts with your girlfriend is- stunning. I don't know how you can let her get away with calling you a mouse."

" Rat." Pidge corrected, making no effort, however, to correct the 'girlfriend' part.

Matt stared at Pidge, then Shiro. " Shiro! Did you see that!?"

Shiro nodded. He did indeed.

" See what?" Pidge asked casually, grabbing a piece of toast of a plate.

Allura shrieked again. " STOP! THAT IS MIIIIINE!" Allura ripped the bread in half, but shrugged and ate it.

Matt stared at Shiro in disbelief again. " Shiro are you seeing this?!"

" Yes, Matt. I have eyes." Shiro nodded again.

And then Matt started fangirling. " Oh my gosh guys!"

" What?" Allura squinted.

" YOU GUYS WOULD MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLLLLEEE! AND THEN SHIRO AND I COULD BE LIKE, BROTHER IN LAWS, AND OH MY GOSH!" Matt danced around happily.

Shiro laughed as he watched Pidge and Allura's faces go deep reed.

" ITS NOT FUNNY TAKASHI!" Allura slapped Shiro's face, and intentionally hopped away from Pidge.

" Yes, it is."

Shiro's phone went off in his room, and Pidge smirked. " Got other places to be, huh?"

He sighed and went to go see his phone,

 **Unknown Number: Eyyyy Mullido**

He chuckled to himself, knowing who it was immediately.

 **Shiro: Noooooo**

 **Unknown: Whaaat? Too...**

 **Shiro: Don't you dare...**

 **Unknown: FLUFFY**

 **Shiro: Couldn't you go pester your boyfriend and not me?**

 **Unknown: NnnnnnnoPe. He's PuTtIn LaUnDrY aWaY**

 **Shiro: Still.**

 **Unknown: Im not da Mullido who slipped his # in meh pocket.**

Shiro needed to change that, Unknown.

 **Blue: Am i rite or nah**

 **Blue: yeh im rite**

 **Shiro: no.**

 **Blue: mhm sureeeee. What'cha tryna do, Mullido.**

oh, Shiro just so happened to be slightly attracted to a certain couple.

 **Shiro: Nothing.**

 **Blue: Liek shit**

 **Shiro: Blue, nothing. I just need some sort of friends.**

 **Blue: MMHMMM... Im tellin Chica u tryna hit on me.**

Shiro blinked a few times.

 **Shiro: I'm not gay, Lance.**

 **Blue: Theres such thing as Bi, Pan, need i go on?**

 **Shiro: I see your point, but no.**

 **Blue: Red looks abt redy 2 kik ur ass.**

 **Shiro: what why?**

 **Blue:**

it was a picture of Keith throwing a laundry basket, his face so red.

 **Blue: bro u should see this liek legit**

 **Blue: wait no**

 **Blue: u probs shouldnt**

 **Blue: hav u had brekfast yet?**

 **Shiro: No.**

 **Blue: awwww Mullido**

 **Shiro: what**

 **Blue: now i hav 2 invite u over bc i alredy made some brekfast**

 **Shiro: Why do you have to?**

 **Blue: Bc imma nice person**

 **Shiro: no, you're not.**

 **Blue: MULLIDO! I AM SUPER NICE! SEE, im inviting u 2 our casa. It' the apartments named Arus Oaks. 19.**

 **Shiro: I'm not coming anyways.**

Truth was, Shiro was smiling dumbly as he managed to put some actual clothes on, actually wake up, and fix his, dare he say it, fluffy hair. He reached the front door, quickly saying " Imma head out," and then he was off.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, an Keith was just cooling down from his recent freak out.

He was at the door, and when he checked to see who it was, he ran back to the kitchen. " what the fuck did you do?!"

" Chica, chill. What's up?" Lance said calmly.

Keith pointed to the door. " Shiro."

Lance's eyes widened. " Wait, really?"

" Uh, yeah. Fuck, Lance, what did you _do_?"

" Nothing, i did nothing, Chica. Play it cool." Lance shrugged and opened the door, smirk playing on his lips.. " Thought ya said you weren't comin' ey Mullido? What'd i tell ya Chica, the guy's desperate."

Shiro's face reddend, and Keith grunted in frustration.

" Okay but seriously, I invited him for breakfast." Lance laughed and gestured inside the apartment. " Come on in Mullido."


	5. Chapter 5

**chappy cinco: Some friends, eh?**

* * *

Keith found out it was very easy to smile around Shiro.

And he couldn't not smile when Shiro commented on his hair like Lance always did before they got together.

" So... Keith." Shiro cleared his throat, sitting on the couch. The three had eaten breakfast, talked a long while, and now it was around 4:30pm.

" Mm?" Keith looked up from his phone.

" Why, um, why the mullet, if i may ask?" Shiro's smile was to the side, but still soft.

Keith tried to fight it, but damn, there was his smile. " Well, i just, never found the need to cut it."

Shiro nodded, seeming to understand. " That makes sense. It,.. it fits you. It's cute."

" uh, puh, um, u-uh," Keith felt his face heat up and was sorta freaking out.

" I m-mean, like, only some people can pull it off. Like, Lance couldn't." Shiro gestured to the lanky Latino just walking in on the conversation.

" Hey! Lance can't do what, ey, Mullido?" Lance squinted.

Shiro chuckled lightly, which made Keith's poor little heart flutter. Two boys he loved in one room... was this a dream? Wait, he needed to listen. " -llet, i was saying Keith could, though. Like,-"

Keith intervened. " Ah ah ah, he said, and i quote, It fits you. It's cute."

Shiro put his face in his hands, groaning. But that didn't stop Keith could see that Shiro's face was as red as Keith's shirt. Lance smirked at Keith, and mouthed, ' he _so_ likes you.'

Keith mouthed angrily at him back. ' That doesn't help! I love you too, you know!'

The Latino rolled his eyes. " Chica, i know. But still. Look at the poor Mullido, he's dying from heat stroke! Well, i guess that's his own fault, eh? Hittin' on my Chica, Ripp?"

Shiro groaned again in response, rolling to face away from Lance and Keith, making the mullet giggle.

" M'nooooootttttt!" Shiro fell on his back, sighing. " I hate you, Lance."

Lance pouted. " C'mon, you looove meeeee! You know it!"

" Oh god you sound like Pidge." Shiro laughed.

Keith blinked. " Wait, why does my boyfriend" _way to rub in the fact, Keith._ "sound like that mouse?"

" That's right, you don't know. Now i have to tell you." Shiro sat up. " Okay, so i wake up to Allura screaming, right?"

* * *

" Lance, what are you doing. The butter does not go on a bagel." Shiro deadpanned, snatching away the butter-smeared-bagel from Lance, who whined in protest. " My bagel! KEITH! He's stealing my food, and you're gonna let him?"

Keith barely looked away from his phone, shrugging. " Shiro, give Blue his food back."

" No."

" Okay." and the mullet turned back to his electronic device.

Lance squinted suspiciously. " Are you two teaming up against me...?"

Shiro turned his head to Keith and they shared a smirk and devious look. Lance nodded in confirmation. " You are, you little bitches."

" Ah ah ah, I'm not a female dog." Keith pointed a accusing finger at Lance.

Shiro looked at the weird bagel, shrugged, and took a bite.

" NOOOO YOU-" Lance jumped onto Shiro's back, in attempt to attack. " YOU SHITHEAD FUCKEEEEEER! DAMMIT, GIVE ME MY BAGEL!"

Shiro smiled, the light weight of Lance on his back, scrambling to stay on. " No."

" Fuck you, man." Lance spat.

" Rather you not." Shiro shrugged.

" Oh shit, Lance, you just got rejected," Keith laughed.

Shiro could hear Lance cursing at himself, and in Shiro's opinion, it was pretty funny. " Now get off my back."

" Now gimme my bagel." Lance sneered.

The bigger man sighed. He took another bite of the surprisingly good combination, causing Lance to flip him off in his face.

Shiro saw Keith take a picture, but didn't think much of it.

What he did think much of, however, is how Lance just completely stole the bagel from Shiro's hands and started eating it.

" Lance!" He frowned at the Latino on his back.

" Shiro!" they mocked, shoving the last of the food in their mouth.

Shiro jumped and Lance fell off his back, hitting the floor on his ass. " Agh, you dumbass! I could've broken something!"

" No you couldn't. You're just a big baby." Keith commented.

Shiro looked at the kitchen stove's clock. " Guys, we got, like, half an hour before the Castle opens..."

" Shit! Where's my keys...?" Keith looked around.

" Right 'ere." Shiro tossed Keith his keys.

Lance arched an eyebrow. " You comin' or nah, Mullido?"

" Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Pidge just had to annoy Shiro as soon as he got to work.

" Got sone friends, do we?" She had teased.

Shiro rolled his eyes and spoke as soon as Lance and Keith were out of earshot. " Yeah, friends."

" I don't know how happy they would be to hear that." Pidge crossed her arms, leaning against the bartable, where Shiro was setting up for work.

" What are you saying...?" He arched an eyebrow.

Pidge walked away after that. Nothing more to say, and Shiro obviously dadn't get it.

Well, time to get to work, he guesses.

* * *

" So, we were wondering... like, man to man. To man." Lance chuckled, pointing o Keith too.

" Yeah?" Shiro said, Cleaning the bartable once more.

" Do you like, have a girlfriend...?" Lance blurted out.

Shiro simply shook his head. In all honesty, he could'nt remember the last time he did. Or a boyfriend for that matter.

" Really? You seem like you would." Keith frowned.

" Why is that so?" Shiro inquired.

" Just does. So, you comin' over tomorrow or what, Mullido?" Lance smiled.

Shiro nodded. " Sure. If you want, i mean."

Keith's frown slowly turned into a smile. " Cool."

" Well, we're heading out, i've gotta sleep. See ya, Ripp." Lance saluted, and the couple walked out of the bar.

" Come on, Shiro." Allura dragged Shiro out of the bar. " Pidge and Matt wanna talk to you when we get home."

Shiro didn't know why, though. " What for?"

" Dunno."


End file.
